The sober knight
by CPU Ruby heart
Summary: Some people wanted me to do another one shot after 'A Gem and a Flame share a Knight'. So, here it is with sweet JaunexNora lemony goodness.


**Some people wanted more. **

**So, here's more.**

**Edit: Fixed some mistakes. **

* * *

><p>"Thanks Ruby, see you tomorrow." Nora closed the door to her dorm and sat on Jaune's bed.<p>

She was wearing her signature Boop shirt with short pink shorts.

She looked at the only other empty bed in the room (her bed). "*Sigh* I wonder when he'll be back?" She asked as she decided to lie down face first on his bed.

"I hope Yang and Coco don't get him too drunk tonight. Although, he is kinda funny when he gets drunk." Nora smiled as she took in the scent of his pillow. She blushed a light pink.

"Tomorrow. Yeah, I'll tell him how I feel tomorrow."

* * *

><p><span>A few minutes passed<span>

There was some commotion outside the door. "No, that's not your room Jaune. Unless, maybe you'd like to..."

"Yang!"

"Aw, come on Weiss."

Nora got up and opened the door only to have a drunk Jaune shoved in through the doorway by an angry Weiss who had her hair styled to look like a swan. "Come on Yang!" Weiss ordered.

"Aww." Yang whined as Nora closed the door.

Nora turned to see Jaune. "Hey Nora." He greeted her with a wide smile as he kicked off his shoes.

He was wearing his black hoodie and blue jeans.

She giggled. "Hey, how'd it go?"

Jaune sat down on his bed and Nora sat to his left. "Great, I think Coco had to much to drink though. We had to carry her back to her dorm. How about you?"

Nora nodded her head. "We had fun. We did Weiss and Blake's hair. We also did each others nails. See." Nora held up her right hand to show Jaune her nails painted yellow. "You like it?"

Jaune took hold of Nora's hand and looked at her nails closely. Nora blushed at him holding her hand like this. "They look good. Although, I'm not sure if the color really suits you." He gave his opinion.

"Yeah, that's what Ruby said." Nora said as she tried to pull her hand away but couldn't. She looked at Jaune to see him staring at her with soft eyes.

"Jaune?"

"Nora, have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" He asked. Not breaking eye contact and not letting go of her hand.

Nora was surprised. She wasn't expecting this. To be told that she was beautiful and by Jaune of all people. It made her smile. But that smile quickly faded as she realized something. "Jaune, you're drunk." She stated.

Jaune gently placed his free hand on her face. The metallic hand was cool to the the touch. "I love you Nora and I do think that you are beautiful. The most beautiful girl in the whole world."

_"He can't possibly mean that. He's drunk. But, he said he loved me..."_ Nora thought to herself sadly.

"You're drunk, we should get to bed." Nora made to get up but Jaune stopped her.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Jaune asked in a sad tone.

Nora shook her head. "You're not in your right state of mind, Jaune."

"I can prove it to you." Jaune said.

"Jaune, I- Eep!" Nora shrieked and Jaune got her onto her back with Jaune on top of her.

"Please, let me prove it to you. That I love you."

Nora was blushing furiously. She knew what he was talking about and as much as she wanted it too, she couldn't, he'd only end up regretting it in the morning. Her eyes began to tear up. "As much as I want this. As much as I want you, you'd only regret it in the morning." Nora told him.

"No, I wouldn't."

Nora bit her lip. She had to think about her next words carefully if she wanted to spare Jaune from making a big mistake. She ended up biting her lip too hard and ended up drawing some blood. Jaune noticed this and moved his face closer to Nora's which she didn't notice.

"Jau-" She was interrupted by Jaune pressing his lips against her own. His tongue licking at her fresh wound.

Nora's eyes widened in shock at the sudden contact. She really wasn't expecting this. It must be the alcohol making him bold. This is what Nora thought until she realized something. She didn't smell or taste any alcohol, he actually tasted like... Oranges?

Jaune pulled away leaving a thin string of bloody saliva between their lips. He smiled at her lovingly. "Do you want to stop?" He asked.

Nora stared at him in slight disbelief. "You're not drunk?"

Jaune shook his head. "I didn't feel like getting drunk off my ass tonight. I was going to tell you that I loved you tomorrow but I couldn't wait. I'm sorry."

Nora smiled and wrapped her arms around Jaune's neck and pulled him close so she could whisper into his ear. "I like oranges~." She whispered seductively into his ear and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Jaune pulled away. "So, does that mean-" Nora placed a finger on his lips to silence him. "Yes." She answered.

Jaune again captured her lips for a deep and passion filled kiss. He could feel her tongue press against the entrance to his mouth, asking for entrance. He gave it to her. Her tongue slipping into his mouth and exploring every inch that she could reach. She was intentionally avoiding his tongue and Jaune was getting impatient so he took matters into his own hands. Or, he tried at least. He tried to wrestle her tongue into submission with his own but her's was really strong for some reason (like, really strong). And the entire time, she was giggling at his attempts of domination.

_"Okay, time to play a little dirty."_ Jaune thought to himself as he took hold of Nora's right breast with his left hand and began massaging it. This caused her to moan into his mouth and halted her tongue movement long enough for Jaune to take over. He pushed her tongue along with his own back into her mouth and it was his turn to explore her mouth. Jaune made sure that while he explored her mouth he kept playing with her breast. It was soft and he could feel the hardened nipple through her shirt. He temporarily stopped massaging her breast and started to gently pinch her nipple and twist it slightly. This got a very delightful moan from Nora.

It became apparent after a minute that they needed to breathe. Reluctantly, Jaune pulled away from Nora. They were both panting heavily and smiling at each other. "You still okay with this?" Jaune asked.

Nora nodded her head and hugged him. "Yes, I want you."

They pulled away and Jaune lifted up her shirt just enough to expose her breasts. Jaune could only stare at the beautiful girl before him with a mad blush on his face. He slowly inched closer to Nora's chest and lightly cupped her right breast again with his hand. She began breathing heavily from the contact. "Oh, Jaune." She moaned. Jaune then started to suck on her left nipple, swirling around it with his tongue causing Nora to grab a fistful of his hair with her right hand and moan even louder. "Jaune!" Nora took hold of Jaune's metallic right hand tightly.

Nora wanted Jaune to keep going so she let go of His hair and tried to remove her shorts. She tried but with Jaune on top of her making the task difficult. Jaune noticed this and smiled. He pulled away and moved down to remove Nora's shorts in one swift motion with both hands. The first thing that he noticed was she wasn't wearing any underwear and he blushed, clearly not expecting that. The second thing he noticed was her pubic hair which made him chuckle.

"W-what are you laughing at." Nora asked with a blush.

"You shaved your pubes into the shape of a lightning bolt?"

Nora's blush deepened. "W-well, i-is that bad?" She asked worried.

Jaune shook her head and looked up at her. "No, I just think it's kinda cute."

Nora looked away and Jaune chuckled again. "May I?"

Nora looked back at Jaune and spread her legs so he could get a good look at her flower. He moved closer and moved his tongue up and down her slit and making sure with each pass to lick her clit. Nora took hold of Jaune's hair with both of he hands this time. Jaune took this as a sign to continue and he did. He made sure to now focus on the clit, nibbling and sucking on the bead. Nora was now pulling on his hair and moaning from the pleasure. "J-jaune, more!" Nora ordered and Jaune obeyed by sticking his tongue inside her, swirling around driving her mad. She wrapped her legs around his head to keep him in place. After a few more good swirls and pinching her clit with his fingers she came with an almost ear piercing scream, releasing her juices into his mouth. She relaxed and released her grip on Jaune and panted heavily, recovering from her orgasm.

Jaune wiped some of her leftover juices from his face with his left finger. He rubbed it with his thumb, examining it before bringing his finger to her mouth. She looked at it for a second before licking his finger and tasting the result of her orgasm. She then brought his finger into her mouth and sucked on it to make sure it was truly clean. _"This is oddly enjoyable"_ Jaune thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted when someone started knocking on the door.

"Is everything okay? We heard a scream." Weiss' voice could be heard from the hall.

Nora and Jaune looked at each other nervously before Nora answered. "Uh, yeah. We're fine, I just had a nightmare is all."

A few seconds passed before Weiss spoke again. "Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight." Jaune and Nora answered back.

Once they heard team RWBY's door close, Nora looked at Jaune with a seductive smile. "Where were we?"

Nora undid Jaune's pants and pulled them off quickly, discarding them onto the floor. He was in his black boxers and she could clearly see that he had an erection pressing against the fabric. She stroked it gently through the fabric which got a quiet and deep moan from Jaune. Nora smiled at this and literally tore off his boxers. "You didn't need those, did you?" Nora didn't give him time to answer and grabbed his erect member and began stroking it. His body tensed up and he let out another moan. "Oh, god!" Nora enjoyed his moans and wanted more. She kissed the tip of his penis and began licking up and down the shaft. He didn't moan this time. She growled in annoyance.

_"Dammit." _ She thought as she continued to stroke him as she brought her free hand to her chin in thought.

* * *

><p><span>Thirty seconds later<span>

Nora began licking the head of Jaune's member. This got a small moan from him. Nora continued by wrapping her lips around the head and swirling around it with her tongue. He let out a rather loud moan this time. Nora smiled with the head of his cock still in her mouth. She didn't know why, but Jaune moaning really turned her on for some reason.

Jaune was in heaven right now. He thought guys were just exaggerating when they said that blow jobs felt extremely good. Well, now he knows first hand.

Nora took his cock deeper into her mouth (as deep as she could without gagging). She started to bob her head slowly, his cock sliding in and out with each motion. "N-nora!" He was getting close if the salty taste in her mouth was anything to go by.

Jaune was running his hands through Nora's hair as he felt himself getting close to finishing. "Nora, I'm gonna-" He grabbed her head and released his seed into her mouth. Nora made sure to drink as much of his semen as possible, trying to not let a drop go to waste. It didn't taste as bad as she thought it would. It was gooey, a little salty and kinda hard to swallow but she didn't really care. Jaune made her feel good and it was her turn to make him feel good.

Once he finished, Nora took his still erect member out of her mouth with an audible pop. He seemed really relaxed now as she crawled up to be face to face with him on the bed. They smiled at each other and used her finger to wipe of a bit of leftover semen from her lip. She smiled and brought said finger closer to Jaune's face.

"Nope, I'm not doing it." Jaune refused.

Nora pouted. "Please. I did it for you."

Jaune stared at her for a moment, he refused to break. That was until she spoke again with sad eyes. "For me~" Jaune broke and reluctantly began licking her finger clean. _"This is awful."_ Jaune thought to himself as he sucked on her finger swirling his tongue around the appendage to fully clean it. He removed the finger and looked up at a very pleased Nora. He frowned slightly and Nora rolled her eyes. "It's not that bad." She told him. Jaune kept his frown and Nora climbed on top of him and whispered into his ear.

"I want you inside."

Jaune looked at her wides eyed as she removed her shirt completely. He took this as his que to take off his hoodie. After a bit of a struggle he finally got his hoodie off and the two were now completely naked. They stared at each other for a moment.

Jaune stared at Nora. Her strong arms and legs, her perky medium sized breasts, her toned stomach, her beautiful turquoise eyes, short orange hair and her loving smile.

Nora stared at Jaune. His broad shoulders, his abs (not Sun level abs, but abs all the same), messy blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes and his warm caring smile.

Nora leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips before getting up. "Hang on." She said as she made her way to her dresser, making sure to sway her hips as she did. She looked back to make sure that Jaune was watching her...

Of course he was.

She laid down on top of him again and slipped the condom over his cock. She then positioned herself so the tip if his manhood was pressed against her entrance-way.

Jaune gave her a concerned look. "Are you sure about this?"

Nora took hold of Jaune's hands with her own. "I'm positive." She said with a smile.

Jaune nodded and Nora slowly lowered her self onto Jaune's member. Slowly taking him into her.

Jaune could feel Nora's walls tighten around him the further he was taken in until he reached her hymen and she stopped. "Do you want to sto-" Nora didn't let him finish when she took him in completely. Jaune could see some blood trickling from her entrance. He looked up to see that she had her eyes closed tight and a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Nora!" Jaune gave her hands a light squeeze.

Nora opened one eye and looked down at Jaune to see the worried expression on his face. She smiled and leaned down to kiss him on the lips. "You can move if you want."

Jaune kissed her back as he started to move his hips, slowly thrusting in and out of her. "I'm sorry." He apologized.

Nora couldn't think straight. Every thrust sent a wave of pleasure through her body._ "Isn't it supposed to be painful the first time?" _She thought to herself. She found with each thrust that she just didn't care.

Her chest pressed against his, her arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist. They moved in sync with each other. And with every movement sending waves of pleasure through their bodies. Their moans seemed to echo in the room. They were both close to their climax.

"Jaune, I'm gonna. I'm gonna!"

"M-me too."

They pressed their lips together and kissed each other passionately. With one final thrust, they both reached their climax. They screamed with pleasure, not caring who heard.

Afterwords they relaxed and were both exhausted. Nora collapsed onto Jaune, sweating and out of breath.

Jaune held her close, trying to catch his breath. He pulled out his now deflating member, peeled the condom off and threw it into the nearby trash can. "Two points." He said exhausted.

Nora looked at him with a smile and gave him one last kiss on the lips before snuggling on top of him again.

Jaune pulled the blankets over them and gave her one last kiss on the forehead goodnight.

"I love you." He spoke

"I love you too." She responded.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile, in RWBY's dorm<span>

Ruby was currently curled up in a ball on her bed.

Weiss still had her hair styled to look like a swan and a pillow over face to try and block out the sounds coming from across the hall.

Blake with her hair styled to look like a sleeping cat had her ear pressed against her dorm's door with drool running down her chin.

Yang was passed out in her bed, having sweet dreams of a blonde knight.

* * *

><p><strong>This one shot is actually going to be a later chapter for a story idea I have. Think of this as a small preview for the story I guess. (It won't all be sex scenes)<strong>

**As you can probably tell, it's going to be a JaunexNora story. (Fair warning, it won't be a very happy story, at least in the beginning) **

**If you have any questions regarding the story then please PM me. (I won't spoil anything big about the story)**

**Surprise! (Maybe)**


End file.
